To determine whether humoral immunodeficiency is an important causal factor in premature rupture of membranes and/or amnionitis (PROM). Immunoglobulin and specific antibody levels in maternal serum, cord blood and amniotic fluid in patients with PROM will be compared with those from gestational age matched controls.